


A Bug Afternoon

by HugeDokuroBugs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Emetophilia, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Interspecies, M/M, Pokephilia, Vomiting, vomit eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeDokuroBugs/pseuds/HugeDokuroBugs
Summary: (Reupload) Guzma meets a certain Ultrabeast in the Melemele Meadow. Things go downhill from there.





	A Bug Afternoon

The old man had told him that Melemele Meadow at this time of the day was a perfect place to wind down. There was no one around; it was just Guzma and the beautiful yellow flowers surrounding him. The ex-Skull boss laid on his back, the flowers beneath him providing an excellent makeshift bedding. Guzma couldn’t help but hum at the gentle breeze running through the greenery, rustling them in its gentle hold. Sure, he could hear the occasional cry of the Oricorios in the distance, but it didn’t distract him from the calming experience. The rays of the sun lapping at his skin weren’t too hot; the temperature was just right. The scent of the warm dirt was equally soothing - it brought him right back to the busy bug catching days of his childhood.

He’d have to thank the old man later for his tip. Maybe.

Guzma’s training that day had been… rough. Hala had been extra hard on him, pushing both him and Golisopod to give the training their all. His brow furrowed at the thought. He was still sweaty, still covered in dirt after the intense session, but… he knew the old man was doing it just to help him challenge himself. To help him grow. Few weeks ago he might’ve been yelling at him, tossing whatever he could get his hands on, just to release his anger on the world. Now, though, he was able to view Hala’s actions from a different angle, and he could appreciate what the old man was doing for him. Some might say Guzma had gone soft, but he didn’t agree with that statement. He felt better than he had in a long time.

So he closed his eyes, granting the radiant surroundings a chance to lull him to a peaceful rest with its sounds, scents, and the warmth.

He dragged his giant hand over the ground, dirt clumping up beneath his fingernails. 

It felt nice. 

Tap-tap-tap-tap.

He should come here more often. Especially if it was this nice with no trainers around.

Tap-tap-tap-tap.

Sleep was slowly closing its hands around his body, coaxing his limbs to relax, to let him ease into a well-deserved slumber.

At this point, it felt like nothing could stop him from dozing off in the evening sun. He didn’t mind the Oricorios. 

He didn’t mind the rhythmic taps making their way through the dense sea of flowers, either. It was probably just a wild Pokemon or something, nothing to get alarmed over.

Tap-tap-tap- _thump_.

…

The sunlight that he was able to see through his eyelids as a pale hue up to a moment ago was no longer there. Something was blocking out the sun. Something _huge_.

Guzma’s eyes snapped open.

“Fuck!” he scrambled up, immediately starting to scoot back from the figure before him, his eyes wide from - _an emotion he didn’t want to admit_ \- pure fear.

The massive crimson creature before him was like the love child of a strongman and an insect; taller than he was, built much, much sturdier than him. Two strong thighs at the front, with an equally thick pair behind it; all four of the limbs narrowed down into blunt spikes instead of feet. The gigantic bug man stared down at him; Guzma had no idea what part of the flat head was supposed to be its eyes. The scared man rose to his feet, slow, hoping with all his might that he’d be able to run. But his legs, which felt too much like jelly, had other ideas; they gave up underneath him, sending him stumbling down in front of the object of his fear.

“Don’t-“ Guzma yelled at it, cutting himself off with a surprised shout when the gigantic bug snatched him with its strong, large hands, lifting him up. His legs flailed in air, and no matter how much he shouted at it, no matter how much he pounded away at the beast’s arms with his fists, the creature showed no signs of letting him go. The bug didn’t pay any mind to his resisting, allowing Guzma to hit him as much as he wanted to. It simply stood there, like it was waiting for something - and that terrified Guzma more than it should have. He kept on making noise, putting up a futile fight, doing all he could, but he eventually grew tired. His knuckles now raw red from all the hits, his panic was replaced by apprehensive annoyance.

He took a deep breath. This was no Pokemon, and this was no man, either. He was dealing with an another Ultra Beast. Guzma had never laid his eyes on this monstrosity before, but he could tell exactly what it was. Its appearance was simply too otherworldly to belong on Alola - hell, to belong on any region.

“What… whadda ya want…?” his voice was trembling, and he absolutely hated himself for it.

The beast simply flexed the best it could, showing off its - _admittedly_ \- impressive build. Its entire upper body was like that of a human’s - but colored with various shades of red. Its muscles looked like gigantic water balloons filled to the brim with a bubbling liquid he couldn’t identify, sticking out of, well, what he could only describe as a torn up black and red latex bodysuit.

Its long and gray proboscis twitched, shining in the sunlight. Guzma gulped. He wouldn’t want to have that anywhere near him.

But Guzma had no say in the matters of the giant beast. It yanked him closer towards it, pressing him to side of its face, letting Guzma feel the hot liquid running beneath its skin. It was like it was aware that letting Guzma anywhere near the pointy business end of the proboscis wasn’t a wise idea. Guzma was relieved, but for how long?

“ _Snrf_.”

It was rubbing him up and down the side of its face like he weighed nothing at all. It kept on doing it while it was snorting away at his body, the rumbling intake of breath sounding like the powerful snores of Snorlax. The obscene noise sent vibrations down Guzma’s body, and all Guzma could do was to let the bug handle him like a rag doll as he pondered. Pondered about how it could smell him - he didn’t see any nostrils on the monstrosity. Each greedy snort was loud, but he couldn’t locate the exact source of it.

He had no idea what the… _the thing_ had in mind as it sniffed away at every inch of Guzma’s body. Was it looking for something?

“…Maybe ya’ve got the wrong guy, buddy.”

‘Buddy’ gave him a careful shake, its sniffs growing weaker in intensity, until they completely died down. 

“…” a low chitter escaped from the well-built insect, and it slowly set Guzma down on the ground, letting him stand on his own two feet. Guzma gulped, tilting his head up to get a proper look at the bug. There was no proper face to read emotions from, but from the way it hung its flat head low and its powerful shoulders sagged, it was like…

It was like it was disappointed. Even the bug’s muscles seemed to deflate due to the dip in its mood, and Guzma would’ve chuckled if he didn’t feel a spark of pity in his chest at the sight. Guzma had no idea why, though. He bit at his lower lip. Maybe it was the natural connection he felt to all of the bugkind, or maybe it was just plain stupidity that compelled Guzma to address the beast. 

“…Are you alright, big guy?” he reached out, the tips of his fingers giving a tentative poke at a hand that was far larger than his.

The beast’s head swayed from side to side at a sluggish pace; the gesture had the bare minimum amount of energy put into it. 

Guzma withdrew his hand, rubbing at his messy black and white hair. “Well, if you wanna be alone, I understand,” he began to back away, his steps slow. There was no way he was going to turn his back to the beast. Sad mess or not, it was still perfectly capable of tearing him apart limb by limb.

“Chhhr-r-r!” the chirping beast suddenly jumped forward to grab him again, his clutch desperate, not minding Guzma’s shout of protest. 

The man tensed underneath the grip that was gradually growing in power as the gigantic bug resumed its frantic sniffing of Guzma - thankfully without a single poke from the nasty-looking proboscis. Here he was, getting manhandled by a bug far bigger than him. A bug whose intentions were still unclear to him. 

“Wh-“ he was suddenly pressed closer to that thing, head forced against the powerful, wide chest of the Ultra Beast. Its hot scent was something Guzma had no recollection of experiencing before - it was part sweet, part bitter, all hiding under a particularly strong and spicy smell. He had no time to make guesses about the scents when the beast began to - _what the fuck_ \- grind against him, each movement needy and rough. Guzma stuttered various swears, the absurdity of the situation robbing him from a chance to coherently string together words. This wasn’t happening. There was no way this was happening. His wide eyes darted down, just in time to see - _please no_ \- a very obscene object pushing into view between the bug’s thick legs. It had no visible slit or anything to come from, it was as if it simply materialized into existence inch by inch. The bug gave a trembling chitter when the worrying organ finished its growth.

The extra limb was thick and long, built of the same sac-like growth filled with red fluid like its muscles, looking like it was ripping through latex like the rest of the bug. Sure, the man barely knew a thing about Ultra Beasts, his only experience with them being limited to that tentacle abomination back in Ultra Space. Still, there was one thing he was one hundred percent sure of.

 _It was a penis_. Clear as a day, no ifs or buts, absolute no doubt about it. His eyes were resting on a girthy Ultra Beast cock, complete with the fluid bubbling inside the translucent organ.

As if the creature’s mood was lifted with the reveal of its massive organ, the bug released him to flex in a dramatic pose, muscles bulging back to their original size. The penis, well, he could swear he saw it flex that too, momentarily assuming a more bulbous stature.

What he had intended to be a relaxing evening in the meadow after a long day was quickly turning into a scene from a porno. A badly written, poorly directed, absurd scene from a porno.

Should he flee the figurative porno shooting location? Maybe, just maybe, the massive insect would let him go. Maybe it wasn’t planning on fucking his lifeless corpse into pulp after it was done crushing the life out of him first. 

Guzma wasn’t sure whether it was his love for bugs or the nature of his predicament that sent a jolt down to his crotch, his own cock stirring to life. Whatever it was, it was making his dick grow hard, determined to get involved in the situation ahead of him, no matter what Guzma thought of it. It didn’t take long for it to reach full mast, throbbing hot and heavy, straining against the loose pants. On a second thought, there was something hot about the insect in front of him running its massive hand over its own length, smearing red… precum, or maybe naturally secreted lube, that was leaking from the tip all over the dark cockhead.

Perhaps it was just his own, overactive young man’s hormones running wild, urging him to do something any other person would be disgusted by even in their wildest dreams. He could count all the cocks he’d gotten to touch and play with in all his life with one hand (and that number of dicks was precisely one), and it’d been a while. His casual fuck buddy was on Ula’ula, after all, and he simply hadn’t had the time to visit him. His urges couldn’t be satisfied with his own hand alone, and the insect now playing with itself in front of him could be a potential partner for an interesting encounter.

There was a chance that something was just plain loose in Guzma’s head, but he still discarded his shoes, tossing them to the side, followed by his saggy pants. There was no underwear beneath it all, exposing the bug to the sight of his - impressive on human standards - cock, standing hard, precum leaking down the shaft. The bug’s lack of actual face made it hard to tell its opinion right away. It let go of its cock, hand slick with the red liquid, and it flicked its fingers at the human, sending droplets flying at him. Guzma jumped a little when the liquid hit his shirt, expecting it to scald him for some reason. Careful, he touched he wet red stain on his shirt, exhaling a sigh of relief. Sure, it was hotter than regular human fluids, but nothing unbearable.

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” he grinned, playing with the sticky substance between his fingers, smudging it around. “Are ya interested, or not?”

The Ultra Beast stuck its powerful chest out, muscles throbbing as it crossed its arms, buzzing loud. Its pose was reminiscent of particularly rebellious Skull grunts he’d seen back then. Was it outright rejecting him?

Suddenly, the monster nodded at its own heavily leaking member, dripping red all over the yellow flowers, staining them. It then nodded at Guzma. He took it as a sign to step forward, never taking his eyes off the beast. Did it want him to touch it? His hand enveloped the majestic pulsing bug member, his fingers barely reaching around the thickness. Guzma followed the insect’s reactions, settling onto a sluggish pace as he stroked him, red liquid squelching between and under his fingers. Sheesh, does this thing always produce that much of it? It was getting absolutely everywhere, already running down the bulging shaft, droplets falling heavy to the ground. But really, who was he to criticise someone over the volume of precum dripping? He was pretty beastly himself too when it came to leaking precum everywhere. The soaked cock in his hand felt moist and hot, hotter than a regular old cock. Truth to be told, he’d by lying if he said that getting to handle an ultradimensional dick didn’t turn him on more than it should. 

The beast’s enormous hand settled onto his back, as warm as its cock, wasting no time showing Guzma what it wanted by sliding down, the warmth making him shudder. It slipped below further, a finger - as big as two of his together - rubbing at Guzma’s hole, still slick from the substance from earlier. The sudden motion ripped a startled shout from him, eyes wide before pulling himself back together, regaining his usual composure.

“That’s what ya had in mind, huh?” he tensed at the heated finger rubbing circles around him, the tip of the large digit forcing the hole to spread to accommodate its size.

It was right at this moment that Guzma gave the situation a good hard ponder. He was close to getting an ultradimensional beast fuck the living daylights out of him. Guzma briefly wondered whether or not Ultra Beasts carried some otherworldly STDs, whether he still had time to pull out of the situation. He thought back to his fuck buddy as the beast’s finger slid in with barely any resistance thanks to the super slippery liquid it had drenched its fingers in, making him tighten around the intruder. His fuck buddy, he was one of the very few mature adults whose opinions he’d respect. What’d he say, Guzma thought, relaxing to let beast fully insert its finger, to let it explore the insides of a human being. He closed his eyes, picturing the smirking visage and those dull red eyes of the adult in question in his mind. What’d he say in this situation?

The smirk on the mental image just grew wide. ‘First old man’s cock, and now ultradimensional bug cock up your ass? What’s wrong with you, Guzma?’

It felt more like his own thoughts using Nanu’s voice to convey their message, but, oh well, he was gonna do it anyway.

The finger lodged deep inside him curled and rubbed at the contracting walls, seemingly curious about Guzma’s insides. Guzma felt that he was stretched enough, cock throbbing again at the thought of having a gigantic bug prodding around in him. But still, what’d it think of him? Did its fellow huge insects have vast guts that could easily house a bug cock, or did they go through the same preparing as him?

The beastly cock jumped in his hand, violently. What’d it think of to get a reaction like that? Maybe it had dawned on the wild thing what it was about to do, that it was about to stick its dick in a being that wasn’t one of its own. He felt the finger jab against a certain spot in him, drawing a loud moan from Guzma. The large digit in him twitched, as if the bug was taken by surprise by Guzma’s noise.

“C’mon, ’s alright,” he mumbled, giving the strongbug’s cock a good hard squeeze, his ass feeling disappointingly empty once the Ultra Beast withdrew its finger.

Guzma found himself lifted back up again, his hands now empty of bug dick, but still sticky from the crimson precum. He gulped as the beast gripped his waist, but not hard enough to shatter or tear anything. This was it. He was about to get what was basically a cross between a lava lamp, water balloon and latex shoved up his ass. The beast’s head was tilted to the side, just to make sure it wasn’t going to hurt Guzma with its proboscis, but he was still vary of it. Guzma was lowered further and further, now held only with one hand, like he was light as a feather. The bug’s other hand was used to position its cock, still moist and sticky, rubbing at Guzma’s spread hole.

It kept on rubbing and rubbing at him, not allowing Guzma to sink on it by himself. “C’mon, put it in, I haven’t got all day,” Guzma groaned, “what, do ya want me to beg for it?”

The generous glob of precum splurting out against his hole seemed to be an affirmative answer. The ex-Skull boss rolled his eyes. What was that thing, a fuck boy from Ultra Space? “Oh, please, please fuck your boy Guzma’s hole, you strong, burly bug of a man,” he began in a monotone voice, starting to get frustrated. “Don’t make me w-“ he was instantly pulled down, his eyes momentarily rolling back when all of the thick, slippery bug meat was buried deep inside his mortal hole in one go, filling him to the brim.

“Y-you…!” the giant man gurgled, hands struggling to gain purchase on the insect’s shoulders, nails digging into the tough beast’s skin. He’d never felt so full before in his life, never felt so hot down there. It felt like he was a piece of meat being grilled from the inside.

The big bug chirped, its tone high and pleased. It attempted to lift Guzma up, but he immediately wrapped his powerful legs around the bug’s well-built waist the best he could. There was no way in hell he was going to let it fuck him without properly adjusting to the huge cock spreading him open first. The damn thing probably took it as a challenge, seeing how it yanked him up with a powerful buzz, seating itself back inside a split second later with a rough thrust. No time to adjust, huh? The man scrunched his eyes shut, trying to make the best of his experience as a cock sleeve for a visitor from Ultra Space. 

His shirt and jacket were pushed up with humongous thumbs between each thrust to massage at the skin, leaving behind bruises. Guzma panted; he wasn’t sure what to focus on, his nerves were on fire from both pain and pleasure. The grip on his waist was painful, but not so bad that it’d press in to break skin and muscle and bone. And the dick being pumped into him, that… that was the most mind-blowing thing about the whole ordeal. He had no concrete proof to present, but he swore that the cock was growing in size, spreading him further than he thought would be possible, keeping its steady pace of leaking precum. 

They didn’t need any words, no words of encouragement - but it wasn’t because they were of different species. It was plain and simple carnal sex, both of them following their instincts, craving more and more of that pleasure. Guzma’s hand began to pump away at his neglected cock, already leaking enough to drip down onto the bug dick thrusting away into his thoroughly fucked ass. With the way he was being moved back and forth like a rag doll, he started to feel quite dizzy, but not to the point of throwing up due to the wild ride. The light feeling up in his head brought some interesting questions with it, that he could barely focus on as the Ultra Beast hit his good boy spot, almost wiping his mind clean. He was a moaning mess of a man, a man who tried to think about the most burning question in his ravaged mind:

‘ _Where are those thing’s balls_?’

Inside it? Did it have any at all? It must have, where else could its- _Oh_! He bit at his lip at another perfect hit at his special place, wh-where else could all that… red precum be coming from. It couldn’t be the same fluid filling up its muscle sacs, right? Maybe. He wasn’t sure at all about it, but what he was sure of was that he’d be sore the day after, probably for the rest of the week. Hala wasn’t going to be happy about it. Maybe a tale of his encounter would earn him a smile from Nanu, perhaps even a chuckle. It was worth a try… if he survived through this.

The beast spread its legs like an easel built out of muscle and power, with Guzma being the well-fucked canvas sitting on top of it. If anyone was to wander in now and catch a glimpse of that masterpiece of ‘art’, his reputation would be lost forever. But right now, he didn’t give a fuck, but he was certainly experiencing quite a fuck that he was sure he wouldn’t experience again in this lifetime. The strong insect showed no signs of stopping; in fact, its pushes were getting harsher (there flew his glasses), its crotch hitting against Guzma’s ass each time it bottomed out. Guzma chuckled, partly due to the absurd amusement value of the situation, and…

…Partly out of worry due to the insect jelly tube continuing its growth in him. Guzma’s hand sped up on his throbbing cock, and he had a bad feeling about the insect organ shoved deep inside his slippery walls. How did Ultra Beasts reproduce, anyway? Did they lay eggs like Pokemon, or did they lay eggs - _he gulped audibly_ \- inside each other? The images his hazy mind were conjuring weren’t pleasant ones, and he hoped with all his might that it wasn’t the case. The beast’s thrusts were getting shorter, more desperate, the grip on his waist growing almost unbearable. It was the moment of truth, hell, it was the moment of release for both of them.

Guzma came with one last flick of his wrist, moaning out loud as his insides clamped up around the ultradimensional wormhole probe like a vice. His cock spurted out the ex-delinquent’s cum in thick ropes, dirtying his stomach, sending some of it into his mouth, too. His tongue flicked out to absentmindedly lick away the mess, his mind clouded by a pleasant h-

And then it happened. The beast threw up its head, bellowing out loud into the skies, its cry ringing all throughout the meadow, scaring the Oricorios into a frenzied flight. It held Guzma down tight, flush against its ridiculously hot skin. The enlarged cock convulsed once, convulsed twice, signalling the opening of both the figurative and literal flood gates of the organ. The cockhead began spewing hot, viscous spurts of cum inside the dazed giant of a man, painting his insides red. The throbbing of the cock showed no signs of ceasing as the bug’s climax carried on, flooding him with more and more of its beast seed. 

Guzma squirmed in place, from both fatigue and worry, but the tight grip on him was unyielding. He felt like his insides were nothing more but a sack to hold the beast’s release. His hands were pushing at the bug now, but it simply hummed at him in its own, unique buzzing way. The amount of the cum being unloaded in him passed a human’s usual amount a long, long time ago, the beast’s cock already swimming in its own special crimson honey. The warmth and heavy weight of the fluid climbed higher up, pushing somewhere it had no place to be, fountaining up into his guts. His guts were gurgling from the produce entering them from the wrong way, forcing them to accept the violating seed. It simply had nowhere else to go but up, and Guzma had no choice but to lay limp in the strongbug’s hold, listening to the audible squelch of liquid rushing up his guts. When the first few spurts hit the walls of his stomach, he was on the verge of throwing up.

And then the flood stopped, and Guzma gave a sigh of relief, insides sloshing with substance he wasn’t quite sure was really cum. But his relief was short-lived; the Ultra Beast grinded against him, _hard_ , letting out a frustrated buzz. Guzma’s eyes went wide when he felt the organ lodged inside him push out a thick glob of load, like it had been blocking the flood of the rest of the liquid, now running free once again. 

“No, no, no-!” Guzma hissed, feeling the bug go off like a hose again, his stomach filling up like a fountain, mixing in with his earlier lunch of plenty of berries. His stomach was so round, so heavy, like he was actually bearing the beast’s offspring. The berry-cum sludge gurgled in a nasty manner, and the onslaught of cum climbed up valiantly, forcing itself up his throat. 

“Nh-!” Guzma’s cheeks filled with a batch of the disgusting seed and berry soup, and he was unable to swallow it back down due to the lack of space. The beast’s cock wasn’t throbbing in him anymore, thankfully having run out of bug brew to fill him with. Tears glistened at the corners of his eyes, and he finally hit his limit; he threw up the sickly sweet and bitter mixture rushing up his throat. The red mess hit his own stomach in heavy, wet splashes, the sound obscene and gross. It splashed all over the powerful beast too, and its wings simply fluttered behind it in excitement. It looked like he was vomiting blood all over himself, and it kept on coming, his overfilled belly convulsing in an attempt to eject more of the intruding mosquito mulch. By the time he had finished, his clothes were soaked and swimming in insect cum vomit, not to mention the ground and the strongman of a bug. To anyone unfortunate enough to enter the place after him, it’d surely look like a scene of a murder.

His throat was burning and his vision was swimming, black blotches taking over his sight. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the Ultra Beast’s proboscis sucking up the mess of melted berries and cum from his clothes.

Ew.

———

When Guzma came to, he was lying in a sticky puddle. He blinked up at the sun, slowly sitting up to inspect himself. Sure enough, he’d passed out in that… thing’s cum, his sore ass still gushing the red and viscous substance. His clothes were a mess; whatever that thing’s seminal fluids were made of, it looked like blood, and stained him like it, too. Guzma looked down at his stomach in silence, still gurgling, but not as full as it had been before he blacked out. Eh. He could probably pass it off as simply being full of fruits when he’d get back to Hala’s. He gathered his clothing, pulling on each article at a slow pace; he’d have to try washing the crimson stains off at the nearest body of water he’d be able to locate.

He had to admit, he didn’t wanna experience any Ultra Beast fucking anytime again in his life, but at the same time, it felt exciting. Thrilling. The pain in his ass felt nothing compared to that feeling.

Guzma was making his way out of the meadow. The beast was gone, and Guzma didn’t particularly care where it was. But something compelled him to look over his shoulder, and he locked eyes with the thing, standing at the end of the meadow.

What was next to it was another one of its kind, both of them flexing their muscles at Guzma.

He ran away, as far as his legs could carry him.

He’d have to give Nanu a call about them later on; after all, the man had told him to get in contact if he saw anything out of place on the island.

Guzma would have to omit the details of the nature of his encounter, though.


End file.
